Apart
by Sess's girl
Summary: My first songfic! woo hoo! :D WARNING: iy/ki angstyness. o.o; please review! (flames will be used to make my french toast...that i have to get off my lazy butt to make. ^.^)


Disclaimer: I don't own Apart.it's by the ever so wonderful 'The Cure' :D and, I most definitely don't own Inuyasha. * cries forever * oh well..I get French toast! ^.^;;;;;;;; I'm usually not an iy/ki supporter..But i'm more talking about their past love. So..plz don't flame me! I'll just use them for cooking my French toast :P  
  
Apart  
  
  
  
Kikyou sat on the ground, aware of everything around her. However, at the moment, it was only her, the lush trees, and a small crystalline pond. She contemplated the perplexing issue if Inuyasha. // Does he love me? He *sneer * is always protective of that bitch, Kagome. Why Inuyasha? Why don't you love me? Was I not your first love? // Kikyou suddenly pushed up from the ground, and stood. She was going to find Inuyasha. He was going to love her. She would finish her duty of killing "that bitch, Kagome" and dragging Inuyasha down to the darkest realms of Hell.  
  
' He waits for her to understand  
  
But she won't understand at all  
  
She waits all night for him to call  
  
But he won't call anymore  
  
He waits to hear her say  
  
"Forgive"  
  
But she just drops her pearl-black eyes  
  
And prays to hear him say  
  
"I love you"  
  
But he tells no more lies'  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree. He was starring at the sleeping form of Kagome. He wasn't sure if he loved her or not. He still had feelings for Kikyou. But.Kagome was a different person from Kikyou. She was more fiery in spirit, she didn't care he was a hanyou or not. Inuyasha stooped his head, and rested it on his hand. The wind started whipping, and on it, he caught the faint smell of earth and bones.  
  
'He waits for her to sympathize  
  
But she won't sympathize at all  
  
She waits all night to feel his kiss  
  
But always wakes alone  
  
He waits to hear her say  
  
"Forget"  
  
But she just hangs her head in pain  
  
And prays to hear him say  
  
"No more  
  
I'll never leave again"  
  
They met in a small clearing near camp. "Kikyou." "Inuyasha.I love you.Do you not love me in return?" Kikyou asked, emotions elusive on her face, but her eyes were wet with unshed tears of pain and longing. "I'm sorry Kikyou.I-I'm not sure", Inuyasha replied, his head down. "I have feelings for you, and my duty to you.but I also have feelings for Kago---" "Shhh." Kikyou interrupted. "Do not say that name." With that said, She gave him a chaste kiss, which was returned.out of a mixture of unsure love and guilt.  
  
'How did we get this far apart?  
  
We used to be so close together  
  
How did we get this far apart?  
  
I thought this love would last for ever'  
  
Kikyou glanced at Inuyasha's face. His eyes.they held sadness and guilt in them.but also love, which Kikyou noted, was a good thing. Inuyasha stared at Kikyou. //Do I really love her? Or is it my duty? Guilt?// Thoughts swirled in his mind, and when he was in reality again.She was gone. "Please understand, Kikyou." He whispered into the dark.  
  
'He waits for her to understand  
  
But she won't understand at all  
  
She waits all night for him to call  
  
But he won't call  
  
He waits to hear her say  
  
"Forgive"  
  
But she just drops her pearl black eyes  
  
And prays to hear him say  
  
"I love you"  
  
But he tells no more lies'  
  
Kikyou hugged her body close. He.possibly loved her. She didn't understand though, why he had lingering feelings for her, Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome too. She slowly chanted something, which made a very colourful barrier to protect her. (Think of what a bubble looks like :D..I love bubbles.O.o;;;) Yet, the normal eye did not see its beauty. No one would disturb her. She would dream of herself and Inuyasha NOT in Hell, with a small family, Kagome not in the picture at all, and a pup or two. Most important, he was human, so was she, and Naraku was gone. Too bad, it would never come true.  
  
'How did we get this far apart?  
  
We used to be so close together  
  
How did we get this far apart?  
  
I thought this love would last for ever'  
  
Inuyasha went back to the tree he was perched on before his little meeting with Kikyou. //They say time erases-something.but it isn't true at all. Keh. // Inuyasha stared at Kagome's peaceful form again. //Who do I love? .I don't know.//  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:D:D:D:D very angsty for lil' ole' me! O.o; i'm insane I hope you all realize..but in a sense..we all are! Woo hoo! Please review! Or I'll cry! O.o; and if you flame..well.see way above.*huggles her ingredients, with sesshy in her other arm. Ah.life is good. ^. ^ 


End file.
